Feelings You Cannot Hide
by CreativeChaosStudios
Summary: Shikamaru Nara needs her. Ino Yamanaka needs him. Both hide it from one another, so the friends get involved. ShikaIno. OneShot. Read and review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to the author and respectable associates.

**A/N:** First Naruto fanfic! Review!

**Feelings You Cannot Hide  
**by  
SilverInsanity5

It was a normal November day; the air was cool, leaves blew across the ground, and the trees were red instead of green. A gentle breeze blew through an opened window, rolling across a certain, young, blonde-haired girl: Ino Yamanaka. She rolled over to look out the window and sighed, "Beautiful..."

She stopped as she felt weird, like something or someone was with her. It was a smell of someone she couldn't forget. It was one of a close friend, one she was stuck with when the teams were formed, and grew a tight bond with. She rolled over and smiled, "Good morning..."

No one.

She lowered her smile to a frown, "Why did I feel him near me?...Shikamaru..."

She looked at the empty space near her for a few more minutes, then stood to take her morning shower. She was dressed in her robe, the one her mother gave her for Christmas last year, and looked at herself in the mirror with a sigh, "Shikamaru...Why do you torture me with these feelings?"

She shook her head and removed her robe, her smooth back and curves revealed to unpresent eyes. As she stood in the shower, with her long hair sticking to her back and chest, she sighed, "Tell him Ino Yamanaka, tell Shikamaru your true feelings...Ignore the hate you've shown these last few years, just get him as yours..." A tear came to her eye, but it was hidden by the water. She sunk to the floor of the shower and rested her head on her knees, "Just tell him and get these haunting thoughts away..."

She wanted him with her - there - alone in this house, even if only for a few minutes. Everyday, she dreamed of waking next to him, seeing his sleeping face every morning, holding a small child she could call theirs, and seeing a beautiful ring on her finger, but that was all a dream. No. Not a dream, but a joking nightmare of something she wanted, but probably will never obtain...

Shikamaru sat on his bed and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was out late again with Chouji and Shino, partying over at Kiba's with other guys. Kiba's mother was out of the village, so Kiba took advantage; eventhough, the alcohol was a bad idea. He stood and held his head, jokingly commenting, "Too much underage drinking at one time...If Otou-san and Okaa-san don't kill me, Asuma-sensei will..."

He threw on a T-shirt that had made a home on the top-bunk of his bed and headed down the kitchen. His mother looked at him and chuckled, "Your hair's a mess."

Shikamaru looked at his scruffy, black-hair which draped over his eyes, "It's not in the normal ponytail, no one's seen it long in the gothic-look..."

His father, Shikaku, came down after Shikamaru, yawning loudly, "Morning Shikamaru, morning Yoshino."

The older Nara went to his wife, kissing her cheek, and turned to Shikamaru, "And you were where last night?"

Shikamaru froze. 'Busted' was the only thing in the young Nara's mind, "I was out with Shino, Chouji, Kiba, and the other guys..."

His father looked at him, "...I got a call from Tsume, you know, Kiba's mother? She said Kiba confessed to you all over there...And that someone brought alcohol..."

Shikamaru's mother looked at him with a stern face, "Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru looked at his mother and father, "Alright, there was beer, but I didn't touch it, only Chouji did, as well as that idiot Naruto..."

Shikaku and Yoshino looked at Shikamaru, believing he wouldn't touch it for the moment. Shikamaru had his back turned, and frowned in thought, 'Stupid...You should never lie to them...'. He went up to his room and grabbed a jacket, tying his hair into its normal short, ponytail. He left his house, seeing the guys coming down the street: Chouji Akimachi, a fat porker, but his best friend; Shino Aburame, a silent, mysterious young man; Naruto Uzumaki, a wild child like Kiba, but stronger; Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan until he had a child; and Gaara, a creepy guy from Sunagakure. He liked the hanging out with the guys, if no girls were there to complain about their activities. The girls were always gone anyway, either shopping with Sakura, training with Tenten and Temari, and having a girly slumber party at Ino's home.

Ino Yamanaka.

That name plagued Shikamaru's mind for the last three to four years. He loved her, but couldn't bring himself to tell her. He feared rejection for her, and he flinched every time he thought that. The sad and hurt feeling of rejection by the one he wants the most...

Ino was heading to her oldest friend, and former rival, Sakura Haruno's home near the edge of Konoha village. Her and Sakura's friendship rekindled itself after both girls knocked one another out in the Chuunin exams. Neither made it pass the preliminaries, but they didn't care: They fought their best. Sakura, a young girl around Ino's age sat on her frontsteps, her medium-length, pink-hair blowing in the direction of the wind. She stood and walked to Ino, "Hinata and Tenten are waiting in the ramen restaurant; Temari is on her way there."

Ino nodded and held her arm out teasingly, "Well? Shall we?"

Sakura laughed and placed her arm in Ino's, as if she was escorting her down to the restaurant, "We shall."

The two girls headed down the street, but seeing the guys coming towards them, Ino stopped. Sakura looked at her as she saw Ino's face become a little pinkish: a blush. Sakura looked ahead at the crowd as they stopped next to them, "Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted happily. Naruto Uzumaki's joy was cut short as Sasuke Uchiha, the village heartbreak, gave Naruto a swift, single slap to the back of his head, "Down boy, she's my girlfriend remember?"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Yeah, I know, but we've been friends for a few years, so believe I have a right to be friendly..."

Gaara looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Shouldn't we continue towards our destination?"

Sasuke and Naruto nodded in response. Naruto beginning to walk with Gaara as Sasuke kissed Sakura's cheek, "Bye love, I'll drop by later."

"Alright." Sakura replied with a cheerful smile, "Bye!"

Ino looked at Sakura and Sasuke, feeling a little down that Shikamaru may never be like that. She sighed and turned to the restaurant's direction, running right into Shikamaru Nara, "Oof!"

She looked at Shikamaru as she was knocked to the ground and stood, "Watch where you're going you dumbass!"

"Dumbass?!" Shikamaru retorted in anger.

The word hurt him, but he didn't care; if she hated him then there was no use to look broken, "You're the bitch who walked into me!"

He looked at a slightly-fazed Ino, whose eyes were wide as plates and her hand near her chest, "You...you jerk!"

Shikamaru felt her hand come across his face, leaving a stinging sensation. He looked at her, "Just because we've been team-mates for a few years doesn't mean you can control me Ino Yamanaka!"

With that, he turned and walked ahead of the group, continuing on his way. Ino watched her and turned on her heel, continuing on to her own destination. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets as Shino Aburame, a young man in a green, high-collar jacket and shorts, as well as a pair of sunglasses, came from the corner and stopped in front of him, "Shikamaru..."

"What Shino?" the young Nara asked in an annoyed tone, "If it's about Ino I don't want to talk about it..."

"I heard what you said, and it_ is _about Ino, and you need to talk about it..." Shino told him, "We all know about your love for her Shikamaru...There's no use hiding it."

Shikamaru stopped, his forehead sweating a bit, "Me? Like Ino? Heh, good one..."

Shino looked at the young man, and grabbed the back of his shirt to turn to see his face. As Shikamaru turned, his collar was quickly taken in Shino's hands, "You're killing yourself over her Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru looked into the glasses that covered Shino's eyes, seeing himself in its reflection, but felt such intensity from the other. He shifted his eyes and looked at his feet, "Alright, there isn't any use hiding it...What if she doesn't like me? I want...No..._Need_ Ino..."

Shino looked at him, "I'll set up something with the girls. They'll work to get Ino and you alone..."

He let go of Shikamaru as Chouji came to him, "Shikamaru, I've known for sometime, I was hoping you'd able to come to tell her yourself, but I guess Shino and I had to do it for you."

Shikamaru smiled at Chouji's honesty, "Heh...Thanks..."

Shino looked at Shikamaru, then to Sasuke, "I'll head out, find the girls, and talk them into going somewhere. Sasuke, you and Naruto, go get Hinata and Sakura over to my house at six o'clock tomorrow night. I'll call Neji to get Tenten. Gaara, tell Temari to meet us here also."

Ino looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her eyes red from crying, "Shikamaru..."

She hated herself for yelling at him, but she also lowered any chance of being with him by the way he reacted to her. She turned on the water and washed her face of the dirt and eye-liner. After drying herself off, she went back to her table where Sakura waiting for her. She looked at her other friends; Tenten, a young woman with her hair in two buns and dressed in a Chinese dress; Temari, the oldest of the girls, dressed in a skirt and sleeveless top; and Hinata, a shy young girl with violet-eyes and a pink jacket. Sakura looked at her, "You alright Ino?" Sakura questioned, "You look upset..."

"I'm fine...Just thinking of earlier..." she replied, faking a smile, "Shikamaru was a jerk anyway..."

Temari looked at her, "Something happen between you two?"

"They got in a fight; Ino slapped her after he yelled at her." Sakura told them, "But that's in the past, there's-"

"That's not entirely true..." a voice cut her off. The girls looked behind them, seeing Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto. Hinata smiled and stood up, hugging Naruto, "Haven't seen you all day."

Naruto smiled and kissed her, "No worries."

"What's not true?" Temari asked Shino, "Because I'm confused."

Shino nudged for Sakura to follow him and Sasuke as the Uchiha spoke, "Sakura, tomorrow at around six o'clock, bring Ino to Shikamaru's home."

"WHA-" she was cut off by Sasuke's hand, "Shikamaru loves her Sakura, but he doesn't think Ino loves him..."

Sakura nodded understanding, and left back to the table, Hinata and Naruto still talking about their day.

**The next day...**

Shikamaru waited outside with Shino, Chouji, and Kiba, an arrogant young man with a small dog, Akamaru, "What's taking them?"

"They should be here soon" Shino assured, "I have to be off to greet the guests at my house. Shika, if things get bad call me, I'll come over."

Shikamaru nodded as Kiba and the other's left. He sat on his steps and watched down the street, waiting for Ino to arrive. He was told Sakura and Hinata told her that Shikamaru was sorry, but it was better if she talked to him in person. Fine set-up. After a few minutes, his watch went off, "Six o'clock..."

Sakura and Ino appeared on the street, causing Shikamaru to stand. Sakura looked at Ino, "There he is. Now, I'll be at Shino's with the others for our normal Friday night moviefest, if something happens, come over. Ok?"

Sakura then left the two alone and made her way to Shino's.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, whom remained quiet, until the young man opened his mouth, "I believe we have a problem to straighten out...Would you like to come in?"

He opened the door for her, his eyes focused on her, and waited for her to enter. She nodded and walked in silently. Shutting the door, he turned and looked at her, "I-I'm sorry...for yesterday...I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

Ino hung her head, "And I'm sorry for snapping like I did..."

There was a silence, until Ino turned and walked to Shikamaru, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest, "Shikamaru...I know I've been arrogant to you those last few years...but deep down...I can't this anymore..."

Shikamaru was shocked and slowly placed his arms around the young girl, "What do you mean Ino?"

Ino looked at Shikamaru, her eyes filled with tears, "Shikamaru...The other day I woke up and I swear I smelled you in the air. It hurt me to see the space next to me empty...I was so hurt..."

Shikamaru Nara's eyes closed as he held her, but he was at a loss for words, "Ino..I..."

"I thought you would never want to be with me, and that I would be hurting myself if I always thought these things..." Ino replied, gripping his shirt in her hands, "I hate it Shika...I need you..."

"Ino..." he started, "You always seemed to hate me...and I really did think that...and now, I look at you and my heart breaks...I didn't know you felt like this, like I did when I saw you..."

Ino looked at Shikamaru, just as he finished telling her how he felt. She was happy, but not just any cheerful happy, she was happy he loved her. She had him closer and sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek, "Each morning, I looked to my side when I woke up, picturing you there..."

He opened his eyes slightly and kissed her head, "Well, I'm here now Ino...Don't worry..."

They stood in one another's embrace for what felt like an eternity before Ino stepped back with a small smile on her face. Shikamaru looked into her light-blue eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping a small tear away, "I love you Ino Yamanaka..."

"I love you too Shikamaru Nara..."

They smiled at one another and Ino took a step forward, her lips lightly touching Shikamaru's in a short, but wonderful kiss. They looked at one another again, and this time, their lips were held in one place a bit longer than before.

**A/N: Please review!...Again!**


End file.
